The present invention relates to conducting organic polymers. Organic conjugated polymers have been systematically developed in the recent years in order to improve their transport properties, see, e.g., Wegner, G., Angew. Chem. Int. Edn. Eng. 1981, 20, 361; Baughman, et al, L. W. Chem. Rev. 1982, 82, 209; Duke, et al, "Conductive Polymers", in "Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology", Vol. 18, 755, 3rd Edn. Wiley, 1982; and Rembaum, A., J. Polymer Sci., Part C, 1970, 29, 157. This resulted in a success of converting orginally insulating organic polymers to semiconducting or metallic materials by various chemical or physical treatments. There are three general strategies to achieve good electrical properties of polymers. First of all the conductivity of polymers can be upgraded by a chemical modification on the polymer at the molecular level with controlled dopants to alter the oxidation state of the polymer. Secondly, the insulated polymer can be physically combined with multiple components of conducting material to form conducting composites. Finally, the oldest interesting strategy is to modify the molecular composition or structure of the polymer directly through certain processes such as thermal chemistry to afford good intrinsic bulk transport properties. The last approach has been widely used and gained great successes in the preparation of various conducting commercial carbon films or fibers. The most extensively studied examples are the pyrolytic conversion products of polyacrylonitrile, see VanBeek, L, J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 1965, 9 553 and Topchiev, A. V., J. Polym. Sci., 1963, A1, 591; poly [N,N'-(p,p'-oxydiphenylene) pyromellitimide] (Kapton), see Bruck, S. D., Polymer, 1965, 6, 319; artificial carbon, see Vohler, et al, Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng. 1970, 9, 414 and Mrozowski, S., Phys. Rev., 1952, 85, 609, ibid. 86, 1056; and to a lesser extent of other polymers such as poly(phenylacetylene), see Rembaum, A., J. Polymer Sci., Part C, 1970, 29, 157, Gachkovskii et al, Polym. Sci. USSR 1968, 10, 614; poly(divinylbenzene), see Winslow et al, J. Amer. Chem Soc. 1955, 77, 4751; poly(acetylacetylene) see Nesmayanov et al, Vysokomol. Soedin., 1960, 2, 526; Nesmeyanov et al, Dokl. Akad. Nauk SSR, 1960, 135, 609; Rembaum et al, J. Polym. Sci., 1962, 61, 155, polyynes, see Topchiev, A. V., J. Polym. Sci., Part A-1, 1963, 591; Kovshak et al, J. Polym. Sci., Part C, 1963, 4, 1315; and polymeric schiff base, see Popov et al, Vysokomol. Soedin., 1965, 1, 855. Conductivities generated from the thermal product of these systems at a pyrolytic temperature below 900.degree. C. were ranged from 10.sup.-6 to 20 S/cm as shown in Table 1.